


These Memories of Mine

by King_Boo



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: A series of one shots based off of the What if I Can't universeRating may change and tags will be updated as I see fit





	1. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lena's last day in National City, and she knows she can't let the blonde waitress go

The past few days have been a lot for Lena Luthor. She was supposed to have gone home three days ago, but a blonde waitress made her want to stay. Every day, she would meet up with the blonde for lunch or dinner. It was honestly a relief to feel an escape. Kara didn’t even know she was a Luthor.

Her time with her has been amazing. When she decided to skip her trip home, she didn’t know if it would pay off but it did. She loved when Kara got off work and they went to get lunch or dinner. Afterwards, they talked for hours. Lena knew that Kara was studying marketing. She knew that Kara was adopted as well. She knew that Kara loved her eyes. She knew that Kara was the best person to cuddle with when watching a movie.

But now it was coming crashing down as Lillian had told her if she doesn’t come home this time, she would be cut off. She didn’t want to leave the blonde, but she didn’t exactly want to be cut off. She liked being able to afford the blonde’s appetite, and she knew the blonde was grateful for it.

A final decision was made the day she needed to leave. She was going to move here. It was nicer than being in Metropolis. Lena was all for being separated from Lillian. The only downside would be she wouldn’t be cut off, but she wouldn’t be as wealthy. It wasn’t that big of a deal for her. Back home, her apartment had one bedroom and a small living room area with a kitchen. She could handle not living the crazy wealthy life she grew up with.

The soft knock at her hotel room door interrupted her thoughts. It was a welcomed distraction. She knew it was Kara on the other side fresh from work.

After putting on her shoes, she opened the door and was greeting the blonde with a hug and a light kiss. Kissing Kara was becoming Lena’s second third thing about her. Being held by Kara was still in second. Kara’s eyes were by far the first on the list. She loved the way Kara held excitement and love in them.

“Hey, you ready?” Kara asked.

“To be with my favorite blonde? Always.”

Sitting at dinner with the blonde was great as always. The blonde cracking jokes occasionally with food in her mouth. The soft glances from both parties. It relieved Lena that Kara seemed to care about her like she cared about Kara.

After finishing the rest of her water, she looked at Kara with a sad look. “I have to go back to Metropolis tonight.”

Kara gave a sad look that Lena hated. “Oh, that’s ok.”

“I don’t want to, but there will be serious consequences.”

“It’s ok, Lena, I get it.” Kara’s disappointed voice said.

“Kara, Lillian Luthor will not cut me slack like she does Lex. I’m sorry, I really don’t want to leave you.”

At the Luthor name, Kara was a little shocked but it went away quickly. “Lena, it’s fine.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Lena said and continued before Kara could cut her off. “It’ll be a bit of a strain, but I’d really like it if you would be my girlfriend. I know that it’s not ideal with me going back to Metropolis, but I really like you. I’m already planning on visiting often.”

Kara didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“You haven’t known me that long, so I know it’s far from ideal, but staying here instead of home has been amazing. You’re just so amazing. Wait, you said yes.” Lena stared at the blonde wearing a big smile. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Lena. I’m in it if you’re willing to try. Spending these past few days with you have felt so great.” Kara said grabbing Lena’s hands. “You’re right, it’s not easy, but I feel like we can make it work.”

“The long distance is temporary. I want to be here with you.” Lena said surprising herself. Was she really going to move for a girl she barely knew for a week?

“We have time. It’s sweet that you wanted to make me your girlfriend before you left.” Kara said caressing Lena’s hands.

“I don’t like to share, and I know what I want.”

“I don’t like to share either.” Kara put on of her hands under her chin and her elbow on the table to support her head leaving one hand on Lena’s. “Especially my girlfriend.”

That made Lena’s heart flutter. “You want to take a walk? I have about an hour and a half left until I need to go.”

They paid and walked down the street to the park nearby hand in hand. Kara started to play with Lena’s fingers. Lena would occasionally look over at her girlfriend smiling at the adorable blonde. At the park, the couple watched a few kids and dogs play.

Before long, it was time for Lena to leave. She walked Kara to her apartment. They were ready to face the distance. Lena was prepared to call every day and come back to the blonde as soon as possible. She wasn’t thrilled about Lillian demanding her home.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Lena said once at Kara’s door.

“I know you will.” Kara said holding Lena’s hands.

Lena pulled the blonde in to meet her lips. She wanted the blonde to know that she would be back. That this was too sweet for her to give up. The blonde was a complete package. She was a complete sweetheart with a rocking body. She would be an idiot to let Kara slip away from her.

Flying home, Lena started planning a move to National City. The first step, she applied to lab jobs in National City.


	2. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is home again, and Lex holds her hostage leading her to just want a goddamn drink.

The dull headache was not what Lena was expecting when she woke up. She expected the pounding headache since she couldn’t remember last night. She felt like she couldn’t remember the past year. She doesn’t remember how much she had to drink, but she must have done something right with how she didn’t feel awful.

Lifting her face up from the pillow and pushing herself up making her look around the room. It didn’t feel like her room. She knew it was hers, but it felt like it hadn’t been touched for years. Maybe what she drank last night hadn’t worn off just yet. Everything will feel normal after it did.

Running her fingers through her hair to untangle it from her sleep, Lena rolled out of bed and started walking towards the shower. It didn’t feel like she had been drinking, so whatever she had done while she was drunk is smarter than her sober self.

Until she saw the tattoos. Maybe her drunk self wasn’t smart. At least, it was in places she could cover. They were mostly just stars and a small logo of Superman’s S. Since when was she a fan of Superman?

After her shower, her hunger made its presence known. The kitchen seemed to be stocked differently. She doesn’t remember loving sugary cereals, but she owned two boxes of different kinds. She also felt the urge to make a bowl with the cereals mixed.

She settled on finding some yogurt and toast then sitting down to watch the news. There was the latest Superman story and the usual talk of the stock market and predictions of where they were going.

That’s when Lena noticed what day it was and the time. Lex was going to kill her. She had gotten drunk on a Tuesday night and didn’t wake up until eight am on a Wednesday. Abandoning the breakfast she had made for herself, she quickly got dressed before heading to LuthorCorp ready to beg for her brother’s forgiveness.

Walking into the office, she was immediately met by Lex. He looked surprised to see her when she walked in the door almost like he hadn’t seen her in years. Walking over to her, he pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy to see you, Lena.”

She hugged him back a little confused. “I’m happy to see you too. I’m sorry I’m late. Hope you can forgive me.”

There was a flash of anger in Lex’s eyes before he softened them again. “Of course, I forgive you. We’re family. I’m just glad you’re back.” He laughed. “A girl couldn’t keep you away from this.”

That had to be why she had gotten blackout drunk. She must have felt a lot about this girl, but the way her brother had said it meant that she knew her for a longer period of time than a night. A coffee girl came to her head, but that was when she took a small trip.

“Of course not.”

“Good.” Her brother smiled widely at her.

* * *

Her brother had tried to kill Superman. He tried to murder the man who saved her. The man that her brother claimed to be saving the world from. She still doesn’t know how, but Superman had found them in time and got Lex away from her. She wishes that he could’ve freed her first.

The cops busting down the door held pointed their guns at her until they realized she was a hostage. Lowering the weapons, they approached her and cut her free. It wasn’t long until she was being interrogated about the whole situation.

She would kill for a drink at this point. Their questions were all asking if she was on her brother’s side and if she had assisted him. This was a deep hole that Lex had dug for her, but he was planning on digging a grave for her if she resisted.

It was a requirement for her to be checked over. She agreed knowing she was fine, so it wouldn’t take long.

Sitting next to a nurse as she checked her over. Lena couldn’t tell where the sudden nauseous feeling was coming from. The nurse was wearing heavy perfume, but that didn’t normally set Lena off. She had grown accustomed to strong perfumes and cologne.

Then suddenly the smell of brussel sprouts invaded her senses.

Her eyes got watery as she looked for a trash can and felt the bile rise in her throat. Ripping her arm away from the nurse, she threw up stomach acid due to the fact that she hadn’t ate anything today. She felt a hand rubbing her back as she continued to vomit and the attempts to comfort her with a few words of “let it all out” when there wasn’t anything.

Finally, she was able to pull her head back and pant while she calmed herself down. Someone handed a cup of water to her, and she held it for a few minutes before drinking it. This was going to force her to stay longer.

Then she smelled everything again plus the vomit and had to throw herself back at the trash can to spit up more.

Soon, her stomach was calm enough to continue the exam. She felt dizzy but ate the crackers they had given her to help. She was drinking something to boost her electrolytes and still had some water. Her head was starting to pound.

Had Lex created some disease to kill her?

Nurses and Doctors had started giving her looks, and it made her really believe Lex was out to kill her. She wished they would just tell her what they feared. It would make everything easier and less stress on her poor mental health. The strong perfume nurse still hadn’t left her, but she kept the trash can right next to Lena.

A doctor was finally brave enough to ask her a few questions. “Miss Luthor, do you know what made you feel nauseous?”

“I smelled someone’s brussel sprouts.” Lena answered knowing it sounded ridiculous. “I don’t know why, but it just sent me running to the trash can.” She offered a small embarrassed laugh hoping that others would too. She was met with silence for a moment. It was a tense one that Lena could watch the doctor debating on asking it.

“Miss Luthor,” he started looking nervous, “is there a possibility that you’re pregnant?”

Lena didn’t know how to respond to that. She doesn’t know the last time she even had sex. There was little time since she had just graduated and started overtime with LuthorCorp. She might have when she went to visit National City, but she knows she didn’t see that many people. She started shaking her head, “No, I don’t think so, but I’m not sure.”

“Can we do a test to make sure?”

There is no way she could be pregnant, but there was a nagging part of her head. “Y-yes.”

* * *

Lena avoided the alcohol. She had high doubts that she was actually pregnant, but what if she actually was? She wouldn’t be able to handle herself if she caused something to happen to her unborn child that doesn’t exist. It didn’t help that she had a fully stocked cabinet of alcohol.

She made sure that she had all of her favorites and plenty of it almost as if she was prepared for something bad to happen. But she was a Luthor, you either got sucked up to or people were turning their backs on her.

The phone ringing broke her thoughts. She was informed that it wouldn’t take long, but she wanted to go home. Her apartment still felt like an empty shell.

“Hello.”

“Miss Luthor, this is Doctor Gibbs. I have your test results. Can you confirm your date of birth?” They waited for her to recite her birthday. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”

“Fuck.”

Lena Luthor was held hostage by her brother today. Now, she learned her unborn child was now holding her body hostage. All she wants is a goddamn drink, but she can’t help but feel excited that she was a mother. Even with all the dread she had waiting on the results, she felt like a small piece of her wanted this.

She was hoping her baby would have a familiar set of blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started finding a little inspiration in this again, but I look back at What if I Can't and I really really think I need to rewrite it to make it flow smoother and to make more sense, so I might start working on a "remastered" edition. Anyways, you can find me on Tumblr as Sir-King-Boo. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
